I Love You
by AlexaNDYE
Summary: The first time Tony said 'I love you' to Pepper. This one-shot is post-Avengers and pre-Iron Man 3.


**Someone on Tumblr requested a drabble with the prompt, 'First time Tony tells Pepper he loves her'. As I began to write it, I kind of teared up a bit. I'm sorry for any feels this may give you as well. I don't know why, but I'm very proud of this one, so proud, that I thought I should post it on FF.**

**I have fulfilled numerous drabble requestions on my Tumblr (tripnskip), so if you happen to be interested in them, they will be on my Tumblr under the 'My Fanfiction' tab. Unfortunately, the Tumblr app for mobile devices doesn't show tumblr blog tabs...**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

He had told her he loved her many times; he had used the words in a drunken state, and also in a sober state, but while sober, he flung them around like a thank you. This time was different, because they were in a stable-ish relationship, and 'I love you' meant something else. In Tony's mind, saying 'I love you' while in their current relationship meant a lot. It had a hint of notional commitment, as well as a lot of romance and other lovey-dovey stuff he wasn't used to.

They had kissed, hugged, and cuddled many times, but sex wasn't on the board yet. It was a week after they had gotten back from New York, as the additional week they spent there, after Loki and the alien invasion, was used for repairing the Stark Tower and the rest of the city.

The first time 'I love you' came out of his mouth, with its affectionate committed meaning, was on a Thursday. He was elbow deep in his new suit, the Mark 14.

Ever since they got back from New York, Tony had been fully committed to the development of his Iron Man suits. He didn't want to rely on other people to fend off an army of aliens, just in case if they can't make it in time, so he thought about making an army himself.

He barely had any sleep in the last few days, but he remembers countless times when Pepper strolled down to his workshop to ask if he ate, bathed, hydrated himself, etc. A few times, when he had, she would scratch the back of his head and told him 'if you need anything, I'll be upstairs'. When he told her he didn't, she would go upstairs, make him a sandwich, spaghetti, or one of his other favorites, put it on a plate, and bring it to him. She even had JARVIS remind him to eat several times until he did.

Her efforts to help him didn't go unnoticed. It was a Wednesday night when Tony called Happy, via his telecom, and asked him how his new job as Head of Security was going.

"How's the big man on campus?" Tony asked, as he walked out of the 'wine cellar' he had installed into the workshop.

"Great," Happy smiled. "people are finally respecting me. I'm getting a lot of looks from the women, and people are beginning to take me seriously, although, the whole 'I used to be Iron Man's bodyguard' throws them off, for some reason."

"Sounds great. So, everything's okay? You're keeping Pepper out of trouble, and stuff like that?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, although, she's a bit annoyed with the whole 'badge' thing." Happy gave a lopsided look. He noticed Tony was distracted with something off to the side. "Speaking of Pepper," that got Tony's ears perking up. "have you talked to her recently?"

"Yeah," Tony nodded. "talked to her last night."

"Actually talk to her and spend time with her, or just ignore her like you seemed to be doing for the past week and a half?" Happy asked in a concern filled tone.

Tony pressed his lips together and looked down at him through their telecom. "Okay, Happy, what's this about?"

Happy shrugged. "I just think you need to set your priorities straight. You're lucky Pepper understands you better than anyone else, because if she were any different, she'd be leaving your ass on the curb." He paused to raise his eyebrows. "I'm actually surprised Pepper decided to move in with you. That woman is the best thing that ever happened to you, and you're just throwing her to the side, ignoring her and whatnot."

"Happy, if you have something to say, just say it." Tony sternly looked at him. "You don't have to be gentle with me just because I'm your boss."

"Actually, Pepper is my boss now, but since you asked; I think you're being a real jerk to her. This woman spends almost half of her life organizing _your_ life, and now that you guys are together, you're still treating her the same way. You need to man up and respect her." Happy felt like he earned a good round of applause for that little speech. It felt good to get something like that off his shoulders. He's been watching from the sidelines ever since Pepper had been hired, and even though he had his eyes set on her, he respected her obvious choices.

Tony knew what Happy was talking about. He noticed his habit of being engrossed into one thing and completely ignoring the rest of the world. "You're fired." he said, without a beat.

Happy gave him a flat look and merely rolled his eyes. "Talk to her. At least sit down with her and talk about whatever it is you two talk about."

Tony nodded before hanging up. He was done with that conversation, no matter how much it made his heart ache.

The next day was Thursday. Pepper was gone until the evening, which meant she couldn't force him to eat something, but something told him she asked JARVIS to remind him, as JARVIS continually reminded him from noon to three in the afternoon.

Pepper's bare feet padded down the stairs to his workshop at around eight in the evening. He didn't notice until he felt her hand rub his back in a soothing manner. He glanced up at her and smiled.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hey." She smiled back. "Working hard? What is that, Mark 14?"

"15, actually." He smiled down at the gauntlet on his desk, that was marked in white paint 'Mark 15'. He turned around in his chair to face her and noticed the plate of tuna sandwiches in her hand. "Is that- Is that a tuna sandwich?"

"I figured you might be hungry since you ignored JARVIS' numerous reminders." She smiled at him knowingly.

He shrugged. "I was concentrating."

"Mhm." She hummed and rolled her eyes.

When he noticed she started taking the plate upstairs, he stopped her. "Uh, Pepper?"

She turned around. She had that pleading look, asking him to come up and join her, spend some time with her, or at least talk to her, and it nearly shattered his heart. "Yeah?"

"I'm kind of busy tonight. I was hoping to finish a few things - do you think you could just leave the plate down here?" He furrowed his eyebrows in a pleading manner.

Pepper smiled lightly, but he knew that smile was fake. He wondered why she hadn't yelled at him to talk to her, or asked him why he was ignoring their relationship. At that moment, he knew Pepper was it for him. Happy was right; she understood him better than anyone else, and she hid her feelings and her concerns for him for the sake of himself.

"Sure." she said simply. She walked back up to him and put the plate next to the gauntlet. He looked down at the plate, still lost in his thoughts about how stupid he was to be ignoring someone so special to him.

He had to tell her he cared, or at least tell her he was sorry, but he was Tony Stark. He rarely told anyone he was sorry. If anything, he would say sorry in his own way. Before Pepper could leave his workshop, he called after her.

"Pepper?" His voice held curiosity and affection.

She turned around with her hand on the glass door. "Yeah?"

He smiled at her, hoping she could see the gratitude, love, and endearment he only reserved for her. "I love you."

Pepper smiled wildly and knowingly. It was the first time she heard him say that since their established romantic relationship. She knew it was new for them, and besides the obvious affection the statement held, she knew he was apologizing for his recent actions.

"I love you, too, Tony." She told him just before she climbed back up stairs.

He only wished he said that to her on different standards, but he did, later on, when they first had sex.


End file.
